living blood of the uchiha
by karusha
Summary: naruto, sasuke, and sakura take and pass the genin graduation. this is a very short story.


Blood and tears of a broken path

Chapter 1

It was still dark when Sasuke woke; he strapped two katanas and walked over to the window to see kids walking with there parents for a early morning walk, something caught Sasuke's eye as looked over to another apartment window it looked like a figure looking at the same thing that Sasuke was. Sasuke went over to get his kunai and shureiken packs. Sasuke looked over at the figure one last time before leaving for the academy.

Sasuke walked into the academy room seeing forehead protectors (leaf village headbands). Sasuke took a seat right next to Kiba and in the back of Naruto.

"I have to do some stuff today so just hang out, when I get back we will do the Genin graduation…well maybe for some of you" Iruka sensei said laughing. Iruka sensei walked out of the room as everyone stood up and went to talk with there friends everyone but Sasuke and Naruto, they just sat there. "No friends huh? Loser." Kiba said with an evil laugh.

"So it doesn't matter I'm happy just sitting here." Naruto replied

"People with out parents are weak, loser!"

Sasuke stood up and took a step toward Kiba

"Take it back!" Sasuke said. Kiba took a step back.

"really…uh Sasuke…I...was uh well just having a bit of fun…really." Kiba said bumping into things as he was taking steps back from Sasuke as Sasuke came toward him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and blinked curiously.

"Sasuke really uh I think you need to calm down" said kiba more scared then ever as he saw Sasuke pull out one of his katanas.

"Sasuke calm down" said kiba

"only if you take it back" said Sasuke

"Ok! Ok! I take it back! I take it back!" kiba yelled as Sasuke was about to swing his katana at him. Sasuke put the katana back.

Kiba slid down the walk relieved that he was still alive, kiba took a deep breath and stood up, he walked over to his desk making sure he didn't get attacked by Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the window.

Iruka sensei had returned a few hours later. "We will no give the Genin graduations now" Iruka sensei said as all of the students walked to their desk's. Iruka waited for some one to come up and do the shadow clone jutsu. Sasuke walked up to Iruka sensei and did the shadow clone jutsu, Iruka sensei handed Sasuke his forehead protector.

After about an hour passed almost everyone had there forehead protectors and was ready to go home. Iruka sensei had named all of the squads and he too was growing impataint. Iruka excused the class; on their way out Iruka sensei gave a crystal kunai to everyone. Sasuke looked at the kunai and then thought what would happen tomorrow about being a Genin he looked down at his headband. "Don't forget Itachi…I will kill you" said muttered to himself.

Naruto woke up and thought that he was going to go to the academy but forgot he was a Genin, he got into his black jacket and track pants, and I'm put with that jerk Sasuke! Naruto thought.

Sasuke woke at about 5:30 (around the time Naruto woke). Sasuke grabbed his 2 katanas, kunai knife, and shureiken. Sasuke picked up his forehead protector and went off to meet his new sensei. Sasuke walked to the park that his sensei had told him to do on the letter Sasuke got. When Sasuke got to the park no one was their but his sensei. Sasuke walked over to his sensei. The masked figure turned and looked at Sasuke, his left eye was covered with his forehead protector, the only park of the figure's face that you could see was his right eye.

"I hope you didn't eat anything…Sasuke" said his sensei. Sasuke was shocked to see that his sensei knew his name. "No…I didn't" said Sasuke putting down his bag. Naruto and Sakura came up just after Sasuke spoke.

"so what do we have to do? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?" asked Naruto.

The sensei ignored Naruto's question.

"I am Kakashi sensei and what we will be doing is trying to get these bells" Kakashi held up 3 bells. Making sure no one was ready Kakashi said "starting now!" all three Squad mates hid up in the trees.

Sasuke came crashing down and went behind Kakashi, then Naruto came down and went in front of Kakashi, then Sakura came down. This should be easy for then since they know how to do teamwork. Kakashi thought.

Sasuke ran up to Kakashi and caught his feet and arms in ropes, then Naruto ran sliding down to Kakashi feet as Sasuke jumped up and hit his back with his feet, Naruto tripped him, Kakashi feel backward as sakura came down, she landed on her feet and hit Kakashi hard with her arm. Kakashi then did a replacement. "a replacement?" said Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a stinging pain in his side, he looked down and saw a kunai knife Sasuke pulled the kunai knife out of his side and onto his torn shirt. Sasuke grabbed off his shirt because if its torn it will only get in the way. Sasuke saw a slight movement in the bushes, he ran over to them and sure enough it was Kakashi. Sasuke kicked Kakashi in the air he jump up and then kicked him again making him crash to the ground. Sasuke grabbed one of the bells then let Kakashi go. Naruto ran at Kakashi from a different direction and kicked him making Kakashi trip, Naruto also took a bell from Kakashi's waste.

"Like they say, a ninja should always be on guard" Naruto said.

The clock range for lunch, sakura was the only one who didn't get a bell.

"well since you the only one without a bell sakura I would have made you go back to the academy but you all understood the meaning of this drill…teamwork, your all ninja" Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and sakura all grabbed there bags, Sasuke smiled a bit as Naruto and sakura waved to Kakashi.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Yes?" sakura replied

"will you go out with me? Please?"

"no!"

Sasuke looked around and was ready for the next day.

Chapter 2


End file.
